Marty
Marty was a dwarf pirate that operated in the Caribbean. People say that the best things come in small packages; Marty was no exception. Diminutive but tough, Marty packed a powerful punch, whether it was on board a ship or battling against adversaries three times his size Not much is known of Marty's life, except that he was a member of the motley crew that served under Captain Jack Sparrow aboard the ''Interceptor'' and the Black Pearl. After the search for the Dead Man's Chest, Marty was one of the few to survive the attack of the Kraken. Marty was also one of the many pirates who fought against Lord Cutler Beckett's Armada for their freedom. Biography Motley crew Jack's crew Marty was recruited by Sparrow and Joshamee Gibbs in Tortuga following the kidnapping of Elizabeth Swann by Hector Barbossa. Marty joined the crew of the commandeered [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]] and sailed to Isla de Muerta to rescue Swann. During a battle with the Black Pearl he served as a cannoneer, loading various objects, including Gibbs' canteen, into the Interceptor's cannons. Marty was ultimately captured along with the rest of the crew, but later rescued by Elizabeth at the island. The crew absconded with the Black Pearl on their second trip to the island, with Marty reminding the crew that Jack had promised them a ship back on Tortuga. However, the crew returned to save Jack at Port Royal. Marty continued to serve onboard over the next year.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Search for the Dead Man's Chest .]] Marty commented that Jack was acting stranger than usual during his hunt for the key to the Dead Man's Chest. The crew was captured by the Pelegostos after Jack realized the Kraken was pursuing them, and Marty was one of the few to escape Pelegosto Island. He informed the crew the ''Flying Dutchman was falling behind during the chase off Isla Cruces, and supervised the crew in hoisting a net of gunpowder during the attack of the Kraken. He survived the battle and joined the diminished crew in lamenting the loss of both Jack and the Black Pearl at Tia Dalma's shack. Marty agreed to travel to World's End to bring Jack back from Davy Jones' Locker.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest At World's End Marty participated in the battle in Singapore, firing a large gun whose recoil knocked him backwards. He was part of the shore party that happened upon the corpse of the Kraken, and alerted his captain to the presence of the Empress.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End He later used a Blunderbuss to take potshots at Davy Jones' crewmen during the battle around Calypso's maelstrom. Marty remained onboard the Black Pearl when Barbossa staged his second mutiny, continuing to serve aboard the ship. His further fate is unknown. Personality and traits People say that the best things come in small packages; Marty was no exception. Marty packed a powerful punch, and it didn't matter whether he's on board the Black Pearl or battling with East India Trading Company soldiers.Marty Jack Monkey Pirates Caribbean action figures Diminutive but tough, Marty was a pirate of short stature but tall spirit, unafraid to go up and battle against adversaries three times his size. Among other crew members, Marty was a diminutive pirate. He was bald and had a long thin beard that was woven into a single strand. Marty had one earring and wore a multi-coloured waistcoat with a white shirt, a belt, a pair of black shoes and baggy breeches. On his neck Marty wore many keys, symbolising that he himself was something of a womanizer, possessing the keys to the hearts of so many women. Behind the scenes *Marty was portrayed by Martin Klebba in The Curse of the Black Pearl, Dead Man's Chest, and At World's End. *In his portrayal of Marty, Martin Klebba did all of the stunt-work that the character was subjected to. *According to Martin Klebba, the character was originally named Dirk, but someone preferred the actor's real name instead.Bring Me That Horizon: The Making of Pirates of the Caribbean, pg.83 *The keys that Klebba wears around his neck are symbolic of relationships; costume designer Penny Rose had worked this story out with Klebba when she designed his outfit. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''The Sails of Doom!'' *''The Black Skull!'' *''The Star of the Sea'' *''The Eyes Have It!'' *''The Return of Jack Sparrow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (comic)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (video game)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean (film series)'' *''Bring Me That Horizon: The Making of Pirates of the Caribbean'' Notes and references Category:Black Pearl crew Category:Cannoneers Category:Joshamee Gibbs' crew Category:Hai Peng crew Category:Hector Barbossa's crew Category:HMS Interceptor crew Category:Jack Sparrow's crew Category:Males Category:Pirates